Integrity Once
by romeoharvey
Summary: AU, way before the miniseries, depicts a possible relationship between Roslin and Adama.


**Integrity Once**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Battlestar Galactica_

_: Integrity Once :_

"Well, Mr. and Mrs. Adama, I've got good news and bad news. Which would you like first?", asks the petite brunette.

"Bad." Both of her clients say at once, shooting each other annoyed looks.

Smiling brightly their lawyer says, "The bad news isn't considerably bad, and it won't interfere with the divorce proceedings. It's just that you, Mrs. Adama, stated that you wanted to go back to your maiden name."

"Yes, I'd like to rid myself of the memories of the last seventeen months, and I think that will be a significant help, if I don't have to write out _his_ name every time a signature is required of me." Laura states, gesturing to the viper pilot seated next to her.

"Good luck, I think I'm scarred for life." William Adama mutters, hoping his soon to be ex-wife hears him clearly.

Seeing the anger flashing in Laura's eyes, their divorce lawyer continues loudly, "You can do that, but because you weren't married on Caprica, you'll have to go back to the court office on Picon where your marriage license was issued, and file some forms over there. It shouldn't take any more than a week for them to go through."

An oppressed expression comes to her face as Laura asks in a voice whiny enough to rival any of the children she teaches, "What does _he _have to do?"

"Nothing, really-", the woman is cut off by Bill.

"Can you please refer to me by a name?" Bill asks in a tight voice.

Smiling indulgently at him, Laura looked back at their legal council, and speaks in the sweetest, most sarcasm-laden voice she could manage, "So the selfish bastard doesn't have to do anything? I shouldn't be surprised, after all, I was always the one doing the work in this relationship."

At this Bill jumps up from his seat, to lock his arms around Laura's shoulders, effectively trapping her. Leaning in closely, he whispers angrily, "I don't know how I survived nearly _a year and a_ _half _with _you._"

At the same time it hits Bill just how he must seem to Laura, her shock wears off, and her eyes blaze with a mix of hurt and fury more at the tone than at the actual words Bill had spoken. Shoving him away, Laura slips on the mask she has reserved specially for fights with her husband.

Walking to the the door, Laura pauses to brush off invisible wrinkles from her shirt. Turning her head, she ignores the sorry expression on Bill's face, the one makes her want to run to him an apologize for all the mistakes in their relationship, she asks, "The good news?"

Their lawyer, in hopes that both her clients will leave before they attack each other physically, announces, "You're divorced."

As Laura mechanically opens the door and walks out casually, like they hadn't just made a major life change, Bill slumps in the chair she had occupied. When he looks up, he thinks, not for the first time, that the lawyer his friend referred them to is really cute. Deciding talking is as good a justification as any to be gazing at her, he says, "I'm divorced."

As it leaves his lips, he realizes how stupid it sounds; she already knows that little fact. Thinking it'd be a damn shame is he were to walk out of here without really getting to know this woman, he asks, "Do you want to go out...-"

Searching his memory for her name, all he comes up with a fury-filled moments when he should have been listening to introductions. At last noticing the name embossed in gold letters on the desk, he finishes his request, "...Dana."

While he spoke, the woman's face played through a small smile and excitement in her eyes, to an expression tinged with worry and confusion. Thinking of whose office they're in right now, she mentally smacks herself upside the head, saying, 'Oh, I'm not Dana, she's out for the day. My name is Caroline. ...And yes, I would like to go out, I get off in a couple of hours, do you want to pick me up then?"

Perked up, Bill stands, promising with a warm smile, "I'll be waiting."


End file.
